Percy Jackson and the Quest for the Tree
by penguibunny
Summary: Annabeth gets sick and Percy has to go on a quest to save her. Plus Percy proposes!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson just so you know. Takes place 5 years after BOH. Leo is alive. Enjoy!**

Percy was excited. Well, actually he was excited and nervous at the same time. He was heading to the Athena Cabin to see Annabeth. He checked the small velvet box in his pocket to make sure it was still there. This was really happening. He was actually going to propose to Annabeth! Annabeth and Percy had come to visit Camp Half-Blood during the Fourth of July. It was a fun celebration and now they were getting ready to leave. Percy wanted to propose to Annabeth in Camp Half-Blood. He really wanted to propose to her in the canoeing lake where they had first started dating. He opened the door to the Athena Cabin. It seemed empty. That was odd. "Hello,", Percy called. "Is anyone here?" Malcolm came out of the shadows. "Percy?" , he said, "Is that you?" "Yeah It's me,", Percy replied, "Where is everyone?" Malcolm looked surprised. "You mean you don't know?" he asked. Percy shook his head. "No, what's going on?" " Just about all of the Athena kids are sick with something strange,", Malcolm replied. "You'd better get to Annabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy rushed to the infirmary. Almost all of the Athena cabin was there. They had large, strange spots all over. He rushed over to Annabeth. "What happened?" He asked, worried. "We were looking at this strange new flower and we were about to show it to the Demeter kids, when we all started to feel sick and develop blue spots." Annabeth answered. Chiron was also in the infirmary. He wasn't sick, just visiting the patients. Percy went up to him. "Percy." Chiron said. "I'm glad you're here." "Do you know what this is?" He asked. "Yes I do." Chiron answered. "You'd better follow me to the big house."

In the big house, Chiron began to explain the illness to Percy. "I asked Annabeth if she could draw a picture of the strange flower, she's a very good artist, and I recognized it." He said. "It's called κατάρα του Απόλλωνα or Curse of Apollo in english." Percy was confused. "Apollo cursed us?" Chiron shook his head. "Many years ago, the city of Megara dishonored Apollo by forgetting to sacrifice to him." Chiron said. "So he cursed them. He made a poison and asked Demeter to put it in a flower." "The gods do not like it when you don't sacrifice to them." Percy pointed out. "Especially the archery twins."

Chiron tried to suppress a smile. "I don't think that they would enjoy being called the "Archery Twins." He said, trying to maintain his composure. "What happened next?" Percy asked. "The flower grew all over Megara." Chiron continued. "At first, the people were fascinated by the new flower. Then people started to get sick." "Gosh, humans are stupid." Percy observed. "A new flower magically appears and everybody's like, 'OOH PRETTY.'" Chiron had to hide a chuckle. "You do realize you're talking about your own species?" He asked. "I'm only half human." Percy said. "I'm only half stupid." "You realize Annabeth would have some words to say about that." Chiron said. "I know." He said.

"What happened next?" Percy asked. Chiron continued, "The first thing the people did was ask Apollo what to do. If they hadn't done that first, they might have all died. But Apollo felt sorry for them and made a cure. He asked again if Demeter could put it in a plant. This time it was a tree. The tree bore fruit that would cure whoever ate of it. He didn't make it easy to get to the fruit. They had insulted him after all. He placed a dragon to guard the tree. The dragon would ask the people who were trying to get to the tree three questions. If they answered all of them correctly, they would get to get the fruit. If not, it would eat them."

"Where is this tree?" Percy asked. "For that," Chiron said. "You will have to ask the Oracle." Percy went to Rachel and asked, "Where can I find Apollo's tree?" She fell over and began spouting green smoke from her mouth and began to speak.

_For Apollo's Tree_

_You must send three_

_Two boys and a girl_

_To find the laurel_

_Bring honey from the bee_

Percy thanked Rachel and went to tell Chiron what had happened.

_**I hoped you enjoyed. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Percy told Chiron what had happened. "She didn't tell me where it is." He said. "Maybe the honey can help you." Chiron said. "Most likely, it would be in Central Park." Percy nodded, then asked, "Is his tree a laurel? Laurels don't bear fruit, do they?" Chiron shook his head. "I believe that this is a different tree than the one with the fruit." He said.

"Who am I going to take?" Percy asked. Chiron answered, "Perhaps someone who could persuade the dragon into helping you and someone who could get up high to reach the fruit." Percy nodded. "So Jason and Piper then." He said. Chiron nodded. "Exactly."

Percy gathered Jason and Piper and told them what they had to do. They gathered honey from the Demeter cabin and took their respective horses to Central Park. They had also taken Piper's golden backpack that could fit anything. As they were walking through the park, a large satyr came in front of them. "I'll tell you where the tree is if you give me something." He said. "Sure." Percy said. "What do you want?" He looked at Piper. "Not an option." Jason said. The satyr looked disappointed. "Fine." He said. "The honey." They gave him the honey and he showed them where the tree was.

A beautiful woman stood in front of the tree. She had gorgeous long red hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Hello weary travelers." She said. "I am Lorelei. I guard the tree by day while the dragon does by night." "It's nice to meet you Lorelei." Piper started to say, but she was interrupted by a fit of coughing. "Are you alright Pipes?" Jason asked. Lorelei said, "She is infected with Apollo's Curse."


	4. Chapter 4

Piper promptly collapsed. Jason gathered her in his arms. She started to develop blue spots all over. "There is a stream right over there." Lorelei told them. "It has clear, clean, cold water." She gave each of them a cup to drink from. They each filled the cup and drank. "The dragon will come at night?" Percy asked. Lorelei nodded. "You still have a few hours." Lorelei brought out a picnic. It had a full home cooked meal. They began to eat.

"What sort of questions is the dragon going to ask us?" Jason asked. The woman answered, "I can't tell you that." "OK." Jason said. "How long does it take the curse to kill someone?" "At least a week." Lorelei answered. He nodded. "Oh, good." They sat there for a few hours. Lorelei said, "I must go now. The dragon will be with you in a moment." She left.

A dragon came out. "Hello weary travelers." It said. "I'm Ieleroli. Are you ready to answer my questions?" They nodded. "I need to tell you something first." She said. "I wasn't always a dragon. I was cursed by the god Apollo." She didn't say anything else about it. "First question: Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son.

Who is the man?" They thought about it. The boys didn't know but Piper answered, "The answer is simple, my son." Ieleroli nodded.

"Second question: What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?" The boys didn't know again, but Piper said, "Nothing." She nodded again. "This is a question that the girl cannot answer." The dragon said. "My real name is not Ieleroli. What is my name?" Piper was upset because she knew the answer, but she couldn't tell them. Percy said, "Your name is Lorelei."


	5. Chapter 5

The dragon, Jason, and Piper stared at him. "What?" He said, looking confused. "Hang around Annabeth long enough and you start to figure things out." "And how," Ieloroli questioned, "did you figure that out?" "Well for one thing," Percy began, "You greeted us the same as Lorelei did. You are red with blue eyes and your human counterpart has red hair and blue eyes. Plus Ieloroli is Lorelei spelled backward with an I at the end." All of a sudden, there was light shining all around them and when it had gone, the dragon was now the beautiful woman who had greeted them.

"No man has ever guessed my name." She told them in surprise. "The women almost always do. The men are usually too worried about their loved one who is dying." "What did Apollo curse you for?" Piper asked gently. Lorelei hid her head in her hands and Percy guessed what it was. "I've heard about Cassandra." He began. "Bad things happen when you don't do what Apollo wants. I'm guessing he um… liked you. You didn't like him. He cursed you so you'd be hideous during the night when he couldn't see you and lovely when the sun was out." Lorelei nodded.

"That's exactly what happened," Lorelei said, surprised. "You are smarter than you look." "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult," Percy responded. "Take as much fruit as you can." The woman told them. "You must be hasty or your friends will die." They quickly gathered as much fruit as they could, cured Piper, and were about to leave. Lorelei stopped them. "Please, take this." She said, thrusting her hands out. "Plant this laurel tree at Camp Half-Blood and the curse of apollo will never bother you again." They thanked her and went on their way.

When they arrived back at Camp, things were going crazy. Nearly everyone was sick and more people were getting sick by the minute. Piper and Jason started passing fruit out and Percy went to look for Annabeth. There were a lot of sick people, so it took him a little while. When he finally found her, she was so weak, she could barely speak. "It's okay Annabeth." He said reassuringly. "You'll be okay in a minute." All of a sudden, Piper rushed in. "Percy," she exclaimed breathlessly, "there's no more fruit."

Percy knew what that meant. Either he could save Annabeth or himself. "Percy… don't." Annabeth said weakly. "I have to." He told her. "I can't live without you. And with that, he stuffed the fruit into Annabeth's mouth.

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth nearly swallowed it whole. "Chew it," Percy begged. "Please." Weakly, Annabeth did as he said. When she had swallowed the fruit, she immediately started to feel better. Then she looked at Percy in horror. He was covered with blue spots. "I've been sick since we left Apollo's Tree." He told her. "I've been fighting it so I could get to you." Annabeth started crying. "Stupid," She muttered, "stupid seaweed brain."

Percy reached into his pocket, feeling the velvet box for the last time. He knew that he couldn't propose to her now. He was dying, he'd never make it to the wedding. "'I love you, wise girl." He told her, already starting to feel weaker. "I love you seaweed brain," Annabeth answered. They kissed and for a moment, nothing mattered. They would live forever inside this moment. When the finally broke away, Percy groaned and fell over. "Percy!" She shrieked. "Someone! Please help!" Immediately, half a dozen campers raced over. They put him in an empty cot.

Jane, one of the Apollo campers spoke to Annabeth. "If we don't get him the fruit," she said, "there's nothing we can do for him." Annabeth started sobbing. All of a sudden, Leo rushed in. "Percy!" He exclaimed. "I heard you were the last one sick." "There's no more fruit." Annabeth told him, "he's dying." "No more fruit!" Leo exclaimed indignantly. "First you won't wait for me, know you're going to die on me? That's not going to happen." Annabeth looked confused. "What do you mean he wouldn't wait for you?" She asked. "Never mind." He said quickly. "Point is, I have the last piece of fruit." He pulled it out of his jacket. Annabeth stared at in disbelief. Leo gave it to Percy, who quickly put it in his mouth. Within seconds, the blue spots began to fade. Annabeth gave Percy a huge hug. "I thought I'd lost you!" He smiled putting his arm around her. "Never."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the short chapter. This is the last chapter also. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

They kissed and nothing mattered. When they broke apart, Percy knew what he had to do.

"Leo?" He asked," Could we talk outside for a minute?"

Leo's eyebrows wagged up and down.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking," He replied.

They went outside the infirmary. Leo handed something to Percy and they went back in.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy called, "Catch!"

He threw an object in the air and Annabeth caught it. It was a celestial bronze apple. It was beautiful. It gleamed in the sunlight that came from the door. It took a few seconds for Annabeth to realize the meaning of this.

"Percy, throwing an apple in ancient Greece means…" She trailed off, not daring to believe it.

"I know what it means," Percy replied with a smug smile on his face. He came closer.

"Open it."

Annabeth ran her fingers around the apple until she found handles. She pulled them apart and the apple opened, revealing a velvet box.

Annabeth gasped. Percy took the box from her and got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase," He began, "I swear on the River Styx, I will love you forever. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth's hand was over her mouth. She stared at him in disbelief. Then she kissed him. Everyone cheered. The continued to kiss until it was long past awkward for anyone watching, but they didn't care. They were the only ones on the earth who existed in that moment. Finally, they broke away from each other. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

While everyone was still cheering, Annabeth whispered,

"Let's get out of here."

They ran out of the room and into the lake where no one would find them.


End file.
